The present disclosure relates generally to plasma actuators, and particularly to dielectric barrier discharge devices.
Dielectric barrier discharge devices are known to create a plasma discharge in response to application of a high voltage between two electrodes. The high voltage causes charged particles to move with the electric field, breaking down the air into a partially ionized gas, which is known as plasma. The charged particles collide with neutral atoms and molecules, thereby transferring momentum, to provide a convective motion (flow) of the air along the plasma discharge in response to the collision of charged particles.
Operational factors, such as high frequency, and low environmental absolute pressure may result in the presence of plasma filaments, also known as channels, streaks, and streamers, in the plasma discharge. The quantity and intensity of the streamers are in direct proportion to the power source frequency and voltage level. Operation duty cycle and atmospheric pressure can also have an effect on the plasma aspect and characteristics. The location of such streamers within the plasma discharge is random, unstable, and erratic. Accordingly, the state of the art will be advanced by a dielectric barrier discharge device that overcomes these drawbacks.